Progress
Like other incremental games, Tap Wizard is centered around making progress. There are multiple kinds of progression, each requiring different amounts of active play. Progress is often centered around making some sacrifice in exchange for some buffs, which in turn help you progress farther than before. Zone Progression The most b asic form of progression, zone progression is simply a measurement of what zone your mage is fighting on. Often measured by the highest zone reached this meditation. Mechanics *Each Zone is comprised of five pushes, or subsections, which are then further made up of squads. Sacrifices *In order to make zone progression the mage must Recall, resetting the mage's zone to 1.1 Buffs *The Power that was collected in the previous run will now be in effect, increasing the damage that the mage deals. Strategy *The best way to make zone progression is to collect power by fighting Mobs and recalling. *The mage will often run out of health points, forcing the player to recall or use the lantern. *Higher level mobs will drop more power, so push as far as you can to make the most power. *Complete raids or dungeons to make large amounts of power! Enchantment Progression The next step up from zone progression is through enchantment levels. Enchanting can be achieved at the Obelisk, unlocked at zone needed. Enchanting is a technique that involves investing all of the mage's current power in buffs. The mage will reclaim all invested power over time, with each enchantment level increasing the time it takes to reclaim power. Mechanics Enchanting *Enchanting will drain all Power Reclaiming *The mage passively regenerates lost Power, this rate is not affected when the game is closed. *The rate at which power is reclaimed increases with the mage's Power. Sacrifices *Resets zone to 1.1 *Resets power to 100 Buffs *Spell Damage ×1.20 *Research Discount ×1.25 *Research Speed ×1.10 Strategy Enchantment skipping *If the player chooses that they do not want to sacrifice their Power, they may instead work towards an additional Enchantment level. *Buffs multiplicatively stack, while Reclaimation time increases additively. This means it is more time efficient if the mage can gather enough Power to qualify for the next Enchantment level within reasonable time. *During the first meditations, the number of skipped enchantments will be low, at higher enchantment levels it is most efficient to skip larger amounts of levels to avoid the reclaiming time. Reclaiming through active play *Gaining Power by defeating Mobs will greatly reduce the total Reclaimation time. *Using Runes to speed up Reclaimation rate or increase Power gain can be used to rush through an Enchantment. *Instead of Enchanting, the player can Empower, gaining all Enchantment buffs immediately without having to Reclaim. Empowering costs 250 Runite. Reclaiming through idle play *Reclaimation will not slow down with the game closed. *Enchanting before an offline period, like sleep or work, is an efficient way to make Enchantment progression without having the game open. Notes *Unlike Meditation and NG+ progression, Enchantment progression should not always be initiated right away. *Spellstones and Spell XP are retained through all Enchantments Meditation Progression Meditations are achieved after defeating the Dark Portal and meditating on the Arcane Knowledge that the player receives. A Meditation is a large reset and signifies a moderate portion of long term progress. After a players first Meditation, they will be granted access to the Temple and Tower. In addition, a friendly Templar will begin to aid the mage. After each Meditation the player will be granted one Arcane Essence, which can be spent on Tower upgrades, and one Arcane Fragment, which will eventually be used to craft the Omega Lumen. Mechanics *An Otherworld Sphere will be found by the mage, it will inform the player of the Zone at which the dark Key will be found. *The dark Key must be used to open the Dark Portal. *The Rune Cauldron is unlocked after the second Meditation, allowing low tier Runes to be smelted into more useful options. Sacrifices *Resets Zone to 1.1 *Resets Power to 100 *Resets Enchantment level to 0 *Resets most Academy Research, excluding Band of Perpetuation and Existensial Enlightenment. Buffs *Player recieves one Arcane Essence *Templar access. See page Templar for Templar properties (page not created, yet) *Tower access. See page Tower for list of available upgrades *Temple access. See page Temple for list of available insights (page not created, yet) Strategy *It is best to Meditate right away, as there is no way to recieve more than one Arcane Essence each Meditation. Notes *Spellstones and Spell XP are retained through all Meditations New Game Progression After Meditating four times, the player will begin their final run through the wilds towards the Zone 100. After defeating Zone 100, the player will be asked if they would like to enter a New Game (NG+). In the NG+, nearly all aspects of the game get harder, but the player also recieves buffs. Mechanics *When beginning a New Game, your current Power will become your base Power for the remainder of the New Game *The mage will encounter tougher enemies sooner, along with new Runes and Mobs Sacrifices *Resets Zone to 1.1 *Resets Power to base Power *Resets Enchantment level to 0 *Resets all Academy Research *Resets all Tower upgrades Buffs *×2 multiplier to all Spell XP *+10% Rune drop rate *+2 Runes in Cauldron *+1 Arcane Knowledge *Wisdom generation buff (value needed) Notes *At higher NG+ levels, stacking Spell Passives becomes a major form of damage progression.